1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to fiber optic communication systems and, more particularly, to means for operating an electro-optic and piezoelectric voltage control light switch via a low D.C. potential.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although methods of controlling optical communication systems are known in the art, the development of optical communication systems requires that simple and efficient methods of controlling the optical signals must be pursued if an optical communication system is to be considered for commercial use in the computer and communication fields. One approach to controlling the optical signals of such a communication system is through the implementation of electro-optic devices. An electro-optic device is an optical modulation device comprised of a thin parallel crystal plate structure that forms a voltage controlled light modulator or light switch. The electro-optic device responds to an energizing voltage to modulate or switch the optical signals. Another type of modulator or light switch is a piezoelectric device, either a crystal or a ceramic, which responds to an excitation voltage applied thereto by contracting or expanding. Thus, the piezoelectric type of switch could be connected to an optical communication system to physically position and/or disconnect an optical fiber to another fiber. However, both of these devices require a relatively high modulation or excitation voltage for operation. As low voltage supplies are standard in the computer and communication fields, the relatively high modulation or excitation voltages, at least an order of magnitude greater than those found in the typical computer, optical systems having electro-optic or piezoelectric devices therein have not been readily adopted nor considered to be economically feasible in these areas.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an optical communication system operable from the low voltage power sources typically available in the computer and communication fields.